


Us Against The World

by Ayesha_Aeon



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayesha_Aeon/pseuds/Ayesha_Aeon





	Us Against The World

Us Against The World

A/N: Hello Guys ! I hope everyone is doing good and fine. I have this story posted on fan fiction. Net already but i decided to start it here too. Hope you all like it. Enjoy! 

"Ring , Ring"  
"Ring , Ring"  
Just before the last ring , Ada picked up her cell phone and checked the caller ID. The screen read 'James Cameron' . She knew very well who it was , one of her not so many friends. She sighed and pressed the answer button. "What do you want , James?"  
"I missed you too , Ada" , he said sarcastically.   
"I don't have much time in case you don't want me to hang up."   
"You're mean." This got a chuckle out of Ada.  
"Tell something I don't know sweety." Ada said with honey sweet voice. James was one of those very few people whom she showed her human side , even if it was just a reflection of it. Her friends and one special someone were the only ones she had in her life who kept her going forward. Even if in the worst situations , they kept encouraging her ; friends with words and that special person in dreams.  
"Actually we guys are having a get together. We were thinking if....." He considered his words before saying them. No matter how good friend of them Ada was , she was still dangerous. Not in the literal meaning of the word but once she was angry , she was long gone and as a good friend , he couldn't afford this. "if you could join us. It's been so long since we saw you Ada."   
"James! I'm so sorry but you guys know my line of work. I have many other things to do."  
"hmm. Yeah we can understand Ada . We always do. Take care . See ya soon." With that he hung up.   
"I wish I could say the same James." She placed her phone on it's resting position again and went for a hot cup of coffee.   
Her laptop gave a beeping sound which meant she had received an email. She sat down on the couch and set the laptop on her lap. She opened the email and read it. It was all about the talks between Government and Umbrella. When the government felt that they can't take down Umbrella by fighting against it , they decided to play cards the other way. Through talks. It was a good way if Umbrella agreed but saying anything before time was inappropriate." Let's see what happens."  
She returned to the report she was reading earlier. It contained the data of the mission Leon was on now. One of the files mentioned that he'd been sent to Egypt for some undercover stuff. There was some kind of anti Government-Umbrella Talks campaign secretly going on in there. Someone from inside the government was leaking classified information. That was all it was in the report. She was feeling tired. It had been a long and busy day for her. Maybe a little sleep wouldn't hurt. She walked to her bed and saw her partner peacefully  
lying on the bed , her favourite and cute Teddy Bear. Who would've thought that such a deadly spy still sleeps hugging her teddy bear? She laughed on the thought and joined it on the bed . Hugging it close to her , she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep welcoming the dreams of the rookie cop she met in Raccoon City.

A/N: Finally done with the first chapter , one less to go. It was short but I promise next chapters will be longer. It's 12:00 in the night here. Gotta sleep now. Good Night and Sleep Tight.


End file.
